


SANDERS: The Musical

by midnight_penguins



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Heathers AU, M/M, TW: Homophobia, TW: Suicide, TW: Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Basically a Sanders Sides Heathers au. I'm writing about specific songs from the musical. Also, this in 1989.





	1. Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the musical, y'all, it's really good! :D

Virgil had been with the others for three weeks. Patton McNamara. He was the head cheerleader. His dad is loaded-he sold engagement rings. Logan Duke,he runs the yearbook. No discernable personality, but his mom paid for implants. Roman Chandler, the leader of them all. He is a mythic bitch. Virgil had wanted so desperately to be in with them, but now he was regretting it. 

“I won’t do it. I don’t want to forge this shit. Thomas doesn’t-” Virgil said. 

He stopped when Roman walked over to him. Roman looked pissed. He looked cruel, and beautiful. 

“Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick?” Roman smirked and walked over to Virgil. 

“You’ve come so far, why  _ now  _ are you pulling on my dick? I’d normally slap your face off. And everyone here could watch!” Roman smiled sharply and put his arm around Virgil. Roman looked confident. 

“But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice: Listen up, biotch!” Roman said and snapped his fingers. Patton and Logan followed him. 

_ Fucking Christ,  _ Virgil thought. What were they going to say anyway?

“I like lookin’ hot, buying stuff they cannot,” Roman said as he pointed at the observers.

“I like drinkin’ hard, maxing Dad’s credit card,” Roman smirked.

“ I like skippin’ gym, scaring her, screwing him!” Roman winked at Virgil. 

“I like killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose! Virgil, if you lack the balls, you can go play dolls, let your mommy fix you a snack.” 

Patton and Logan snickered at that one. 

“Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke, in my Porsche with the quarterback!” 

“Look, Virgil, it’s time to prove you’re not a loser anymore.” Roman said simply. 

“But-”

“Guys fall at your feet, pay the check, ” Logan said.

“ Help you cheat!” added Patton. 

“All you have to do is say goodbye to Schmoo,” said Roman as he pointed at Thomas. 

“That freak’s not your friend, I can tell in the end,” Patton said. 

“If he had his shot, he would leave you to rot!” 

Virgil shook his head. Did they seriously think that he believed their bullshit?

“ ‘Course if you don’t care, fine! Go braid his hair, maybe Sesame Street is on,” Patton said while snickering. He mimicked Elmo, laughing as he did it. 

“Or forget that creep, and get in my jeep,” Logan said, smiling maliciously. 

“Let’s go tear up someone’s lawn!” said Roman.

“Virgil, you just gotta prove you’re not a pussy, anymore!” Roman smirked at Virgil confidently. 

“You can join the team,” Roman said.

“Or you can bitch and moan,” Logan said. 

“You can live the dream,” said Roman.

“Or you can die alone,” Patton said. 

“You can fly with eagles, or if you prefer- keep on testing me, and end up like him!” Roman said sinisterly.

Thomas was coming towards Virgil. 

“Thomas, look! Rem invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he’s been thinking about me!”

“Color me stoked.” Virgil said. Was that good enough for them?

“I’m so happy!” said Thomas, blissfully unaware of the joke. 

Virgil heard slow claps coming from behind him. 

“ Congratulations, Virgil. You’re not a lame ass anymore.” Roman said, and laughed. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Virgil grumbled. As badly that he wanted to tell all of them to just fuck off, he knew he couldn’t. They could easily do the same shit that they did to Thomas to him. Virgil walked away, mumbling, and feeling slightly guilty. 

“Your friends are assholes,” 

Virgil looked up in surprise and saw someone who was probably slightly taller than him. He had some scars on the right side of his face and he was wearing a long black coat. He had heterochromia too. Holy shit, he was hot. 

“Who are you?” Virgil asked.

“JDee. I don’t like your friends.” 

“I don’t like them either. I’m Virgil. Virgil Sawyer.” 

“Well, Virgil, I hope to see you again. Without your friends. Maybe I could buy you a slushie.” JDee said, and winked at Virgil. Then he walked away. 

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy SHIT.  _ Virgil was doomed.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the heathers stuff happens, etc.   
Roman, Rem and Remus are dead. Virgil tries to get JDee to imagine being a regular teen.

Virgil wiped his eyes. He could feel the tear streaks on his face. He didn’t know that he would actually  _ kill  _ them. He trusted JDee. 

“We’re all damaged, baby!” JDee said. 

Virgil turned around angrily. “Fine! We’re damaged, really damaged.” His tears tasted salty. He wanted to make JDee understand, have him stop.

“But that does not make us wise. We’re not special, we’re not different. We don’t  _ choose  _ who lives or dies.” Virgil looked at JDee seriously. Couldn’t for once in his life, couldn’t he just be normal? He took a deep breath. 

“Let’s be normal, see bad movies. Sneak a beer and watch TV. We’ll bake brownies or go bowling. Don’t you want a life with me?” Virgil asked JDee pleadingly. Virgil sat down and reached out towards JDee with his hand. 

“Can’t we be seventeen? That’s all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you.” JDee looked like a wreck. 

“People hurt us.” 

“Or they vanish.” JDee added. Virgil remembered how JDee’s mom had committed suicide. She walked right into the building before JDee’s dad blew it up. It was fucked up. 

“And you’re right, that really blows. But we let  _ go _ -” Virgil leaned his head against JDee.

“Take a deep breath,”

“Then go buy some summer clothes. We’ll go camping-” 

“Play some poker,”

“And we’ll eat some chili fries. Maybe prom night,”

“Maybe dancing.” 

Virgil looked into JDee’s eyes. They were so pretty. He leaned up and kissed JDee. JDee made a surprised noise and kissed back. He could feel JDee’s smile. Virgil ran his fingers through JDee’s hair. Virgil kissed JDee’s neck and he swore that he heard JDee moan. He wanted to do this for eternity. Virgil was the sun, and JDee was crashing into him. And for just a moment, nothing mattered. It was just Virgil and JDee. JDee tasted like the stars. Virgil pressed one last kiss to JDee’s cheek and put his head on JDee’s shoulder. He looked up at JDee. 

“So what’s it gonna be? I want to be with you,” Virgil said lovingly. 

JDee nodded his confirmation and said, "I want to be with you.”

JDee stood up and pull Virgil to his feet. He opened his arms and Virgil went to him. He hugged JDee tightly.

“Yeah, we’re damaged.” 

“But your love’s too good to lose.”

“Hold me tighter.”

“Even closer,”

“I’ll stay if I’m what you choose,” Virgil said firmly.

“Can’t we be seventeen?”

“If I am what you choose.”

“If we still got the right…”

“Cause you’re the one I choose.”

“You’re the one I choose,” JDee said caringly.

Virgil almost believed him. He smiled and pretended not to notice the tear going down his cheek. 


	3. Yo Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Thomas’s version of Heathers while I wrote this! Also, this chapter has a lot of talk of suicide- so please be careful!

“Hey. Apparently Thomas Sanders jumped off a bridge last night holding a suicide note,” said Logan haughtily.

Virgil’s eyes went wide and he began to feel sweat dripping down his back.

“Oh my God! Is he dead?” 

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut.

Logan rolled his eyes and said, “Just some broken bones. Someone else imitating the popular people and failing miserably.”

Virgil backed to the wall in horror. Just how far had this gone? If he hadn’t been hanging out with them, would this still have happened? He was just like Roman now. Cold and unforgiving. He should have never written that note. 

Virgil choked down a sob and ran towards the hospital. He ran and ran, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

“Thomas, I’m so sorry!” 

Thomas was asleep, barely breathing. Virgil grasped his hand and said, “I’m sorry. You’re my best friend and I miss you.” 

Virgil took a deep breath and began his walk home. 

* * *

Was this partially his fault? He’s truly “earned” that red scrunchie now. Would he be going to hell, like Roman and Remus and Rem? He was so fucked up. He had killed them! Even if it wasn’t intentional and they were assholes, did Roman, Remus and Rem deserve to be killed? When he would get home, he planned to have a long journal session. He would listen to the new Green Day cassette. Then he would go to bed and everything would be fine!

Virgil opened the door to his house. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“Dad? What-What’s going on?”

“We’ve been worried sick! Your friend JDee stopped by. He told us everything!”

“...Everything?” What did his mom mean? 

“Your depression? Your thoughts of suicide?” 

“But, Dad, I’m not suicidal! I swear-please believe me!!” Virgil said,breathing heavily. 

Virgil started to shake. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

“He even showed us your copy of  _ Dracula _ !”

Virgil felt a chill go down his spine. He pushed past his dad, trying to get upstairs before he was too late.  _ He has my handwriting down cold _ , thought Virgil. 

“Please, honey. Talk to us!”

Virgil backed over to the wall. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if he was being suffocated. 

“No, you wouldn’t understand!” Virgil started to go upstairs. 

“Your problems seem like life and death-“

“They are, Mom!”  _ Literally _ , thought Virgil. JDee was probably on the way to kill him right now.

“I promise, they’re not.” 

Would he make it in time? Virgil swore that he could hear creaking upstairs.

“You don’t know what my world looks like!” 

Virgil spared no more energy talking to his mom and raced up the stairs. He looked for a place, his heart beating fastly. There! The closet. He dove inside and locked the door, sitting in front of the door.

Would he be safe?

“Knock-Knock! Sorry for coming in through the window, Virgil. Dreadful etiquette, I know.”

“Get out of my house!!” 

Virgil curled up into a ball and sobbed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
